


The Right Bucky

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Some Humor, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds something besides paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Bucky

* * *

“Coulson, you'll want to see this.”

Phil looked up, accepting May's help to get him around the piles and piles of paperwork blocking his path. He knew he shouldn't, but he liked her idea of having the buckyballs eat all of it. That sounded good to him, at least right now.

He followed May into the other room, stopping and waiting for what he was supposed to see. He didn't know what they expected. He couldn't see anything different, and he wasn't amused by this. “What?”

Then a ball of fur hit him, and he looked down. “Bucky. You're back.”

Another ball of fur joined the first, and Bucky let out what sounded almost like a purr. Phil shrugged. Perhaps things were right with the world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go ahead and wrap this up for now here. I think it's best that way, and if I should have an idea for later, I can always write a side story, but right now this one is just being neglected and deserves better than I can give.


End file.
